Mister Queen
by SomewhereOnlyWeKnow070897
Summary: Felicity Smoak was a naive child. But as she grows her naivety diminishes and reveals the bitter truth about her life. With a new found mistrust in people, she refuses to believe that Oliver Queen (her grade school bully turned boss) has changed. What will Mister Queen do to prove her wrong? Olicity. AU. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovely Arrow fans. This is my first Arrow fanfic. I hope you like it. While reading the first chapter, you should assume that there are time breaks between each separated section. This fanfiction will be primarily in Felicity's point of view and will follow her through all her life. Hope you like it. Review :)**

* * *

**Four Years Old:**

A woman in sweatpants and a loose shirt was running around frantically, tossing things in a large luggage bag that was thrown haphazardly on the small bed. With her long brown hair that caught the sunlight, her curvy frame, and those big caramel eyes, she could have been beautiful. She could have been someone that people stopped to look at, but life had formed permanent frown lines around her lips and unrequited love had drawn bags under those gorgeous eyes. Her hair had been tied in a sloppy knot on the top of her head, but the little girl in the corner never noticed that it didn't catch the light anymore. No, Felicity thought her mother was perfect. Even with sunken eyes and cigarette burns along her arms, Felicity thought the woman was flawless. She didn't notice the way the woman's shoulders were beginning to slouch, or how her skin was growing paler than ever.

"Mommy, are we going to Hawaii?"

"Oh kid," her mother said, looking at her. Felicity looked up at her mother, her frizzy brown hair framing her pudgy face. The giant glasses on Felicity's face magnified her eyes so that they looked abnormally large compared to her tiny nose and pouty little lips. Curiosity was clearly woven into the small black specks within Felicity's irises. Her mother frowned softly. "What makes you think that?"

"Aliana told me that when her parents went on va-va-vacation, they went to Hawaii. Are we going to Hawaii?" Felicity asked again. Her mother looked around the dingy apartment, with the holes in the walls and the ragged blanket that was crumpled under the luggage bag. She felt self pity for a second, knowing that she would never be able to provide the life for her little girl that all her friends were having. It only lasted a second. She grew up with less. The girl would just have to deal. Just like she had to deal. That was life.

"Listen Felicity. This is not a vacation. We are going to leave. Forever."

Felicity's eyes widened, her lips twitched. She looked at her mother for a moment before the woman started moving around frantically again. For the first time, she noticed the black lines running down the woman's pale cheeks. Felicity briefly recalled the last time she saw that. Her mother was crying. Felicity buried her confusion and despair deep in her core and cleared her throat. There was a time for her to cry, but this wasn't it. She recognized that. She walked to the corner slowly and waited for her mother to be ready.

* * *

**Five Years Old:**

"Okay Lis, do you remember what Mommy told you?" her mother asked, tying her hair into a quick messy bun and applying makeup to the ever present bags under her eyes. Felicity looked at her mother, biting her lip but nodding nonetheless. She twiddled nervously with her tiny thumbs and blinked rapidly. When her mother looked back at the twitching child, she noticed a trail of tears running down her large ruby cheeks. Her mother sighed exasperatedly.

"Okay kid, you got my attention. What is it now?" the tired woman asked. Felicity shook her head and wiped away her tears. She took in a couple deep breaths and swallowed the lump that was growing in her throat. Her lips continued to tremble but she figured she could trust herself with speaking.

"Mommy, I don't like it when you leave. I'm all alone and I think-I think there are monsters next door," Felicity wailed, her pudgy arms hugging her tiny frame. There was no stopping the tears that were running down Felicity's small face. The woman grimaced briefly at the snot that was clogging her daughter's nose. She looked at the clock and then back at her crying child, taking pity on the kid for a little. She kneeled in front of Felicity, moving a few frizzy curls behind her daughter's ears.

"What makes you think that there are monsters next door?"

"I hear weird noises, it sounds like the neigh-neigh-neighbors are in pain," Felicity explains through shaky breaths. Her mother grimaces again, knowing exactly what "monsters" her daughter was currently talking about. It was those same "monsters" that kept her up last night and ultimately caused her to be late to work. She would have to speak to Mister Queen about telling his latest mistress to keep it down. She rolled her eyes knowing that the rich man wouldn't listen anyways. Felicity's sniffle brought the woman out of her silent complaints and back into the task at hand.

"The world is a monster kid. Now, you can sit here and cry about it or you can face it while you're still young and have the rest of your life ahead of you," the woman said, placing her hands on Felicity's shoulders. When Felicity shot her a confused look, she sighed and stood up, clearly done trying to comfort the sniffling child.

"Do you like your TV?"

Felicity eagerly nodded causing her tear stained cheeks to jiggle.

"And do you like those new light up shoes Mommy got you?"

Felicity nodded again.

"Well if you want to keep them, I have to go to work Lis. Understand?" her mother asked, grabbing her keys and walking towards the door. Felicity frowned.

"Mommy I don't want you to go!" she cried, wrapping her arms around the woman's legs. The woman scowled, forcefully removing Felicity from her legs. Felicity took a couple steps back and bowed her head, crying softly.

"There is cereal in the cabinet and they didn't cut off the cable so you can watch Spongebob," the woman said, rolling her eyes as Felicity's shoulders shook. The kid had to learn sometime, better sooner than later. The woman pursed her lips and tightened the knot on her jacket, ignoring the sliver of sympathy she felt for the child. "What do we do while Mommy's gone?"

"Mommy, I-" Felicity looked up at her mother and began to rant, hoping that something she said would insist her mother stay by her side. Her mother shot her a look that quickly interrupted her.

"What do we do?" the woman strictly said.

"We don't open the door for anyone, we don't turn on the stove, and we don't do anything dangerous," Felicity responded robotically, just as she had for the past six months when her mother left her alone.

"Good girl. I'll be home in a couple hours," the woman said, closing the door behind her as she left.

Felicity looked at the clock through her blurry vision. It was eight in the morning now and doing some quick math in her head, she realized that eight episodes of Spongebob usually lasted two hours. She flicked through the channels on the TV guide until she found Nickelodeon. Realizing that the compilation of the episodes took up four time slots, she pushed the side arrow on the remote four times. Her eyes raced up the chart and she figured out that her mother would be back at 10:00.

She wasn't back until 7:30 that night. Felicity said nothing.

* * *

**Six Years Old:**

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Felicity excitedly yelled as she ran into her mother's room. She jumped on the hard bed, the rough blankets rubbing against her knees unpleasantly. Her mother felt the jostling mattress and groaned, placing an arm over her eyes.

"What is it kid?" her mother growled, keeping her arms over her eyes, protecting them from the intruder that is sunlight. It had been a late night for Miss Smoak. One filled with countless empty bottles of cheap beer and one oblivious child. The fidgeting Felicity wasn't exactly soothing the pounding against her skull. Felicity, as ignorant to her mother's faults as ever, shifted her weight onto her knees and began shaking her shoulder, trying to get her to remove her arm from her line of vision. Her mother removed her arm, only to glare at her. If Felicity noticed her mother's discomfort, she didn't show it as she beamed brightly. Rolling her eyes, her mother decided to entertain her.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school or something?" the woman asked irritably.

"School's over Mommy! The bus dropped me off a couple minutes ago," Felicity explained. That's when her mother noticed the book bag that still hung around her daughter's shoulders. She ran a hand over her face when she realizes just how long she slept for. Felicity looks at her with big blue eyes. The woman laying on the bed scowls. She just had to have her father's eyes.

"Misses Snow says that the early bird gets the worm so you should always wake up at a good time," Felicity explains. Her mother looks at her, clear irritation etched on her face.

"Yeah well Misses Snow doesn't have to work her ass off to get food on the table," her mother said, shifting in the bed but quickly regretting it when a pain shot down her neck.

"Misses Snow says that that's a bad word," Felicity whispers uncomfortably. Her mother glares at her, even though the majority of her annoyance was directed to the killer headache she was experiencing.

"Misses Snow can go fuck herself," her mother says, emphasizing the 'fuck' and causing Felicity to visibly flinch. Her mother ignores her discomfort. "Get Mommy her medicine."

Felicity didn't think twice as she ran out her mother's room and into the bathroom. She pulled out the rickety drawer and searches for the medication that is so easily at her disposal. When she finds the aspirin, she runs back into her mother's room, book bag slapping against her tiny legs. She climbs the bed and hands the aspirin to her mother. After dry swallowing two, her mother sits up in the bed and winces.

"What do you need to tell me?" her mother asks, hoping to go back to sleep as soon as possible. Felicity beams once again before pulling off her book bag and placing it on the bed. Her mother frowns, knowing all the nasty surfaces that book bag was probably dragged through but then sighs because she also knows that her dingy apartment was already an eyesore. It's not like it matters. Felicity pulls her a folder out her book bag and excitedly removes a paper before handing it to her mother.

"Star Student, eh?" her mother asks, a small smile gracing her face. Felicity feels her heart warm as she looks at her mother's face. It makes her feel good. Her mother doesn't smile too much, especially one that reaches her eyes. The glorious moment didn't last too long because that wonderful, warm smile soon melts into a scowl. Felicity's mother puts the sheet back into the folder and throws it on the ground. "I can't believe you woke me up because of that."

Felicity moves her head from the folder on the floor to her mother who had just turned on her side and was facing away from her. Felicity brushes it off. Misses Snow told her that her mother would be proud but she looked as bored as always. Her mother was sick. That was it. Misses Snow was never wrong. It was clear that her mother couldn't react because she was sick. Yes, that was all.

* * *

"Yes, Felicity?" Misses Snow points to Felicity whose arm was eagerly raised.

"The answer is 42," Felicity said confidently, smiling widely at her proud teacher. Misses Snow nodded, turning around to write forty two on the board. As she turned Felicity felt someone tug on her ponytail that only served to pull the frizzy hair from her face but did nothing to tame the messy curls. Felicity turned around to face Jason Rodrigues who was currently in his second year of first grade. It was clear that he was older than the small girl in front of him. He was a couple inches taller than all of the second graders and practically towered over Felicity who was the smallest member of their grade.

"Good job smarty-pants," the boy sneered sarcastically. Felicity looked at him with her innocent big eyes and smiled.

"Thank you," she said softly, before turning around in her seat. Jason, being the classic bully he was, decided it would be fun to start kicking the back of Felicity's chair. At first, the small girl ignored it. She figured he would stop soon. However, after one particularly hard kick that caused her head to smack against the desk, Felicity turned around.

"Can you please stop that?" she asked politely. Jason snickered.

"Felicity it isn't nice to talk when the teacher is talking," Misses Snow admonished from the front of the classroom. Felicity, not used to getting yelled at, bowed her head.

"I'm sorry Misses Snow," she mumbled. Jason continued snickering behind her.

"Teacher's pet," he called out particularly loudly. The class all began laughing loudly. Felicity's eyes scanned the room to see what was so funny. It wasn't until she saw Misses Snow sympathetic face that she realized the laughter was directed towards her. Felicity bowed her head again, one lonely tear falling down her cheek.

"Jason. Corner. Now," Misses Snow sternly said.

Jason walked to the corner, laughing the entire way there.

* * *

"Mommy I'm home from school," Felicity said, running into the small living room to find her mother sprawled across the sofa, the black stains sprawled across her face. The sofa was small so Miss Smoak's hand dangled off. Felicity's big eyes followed the line of her mother's arm to find an "adult bottle" in her tight grip. Felicity was always curious as to why her mother loved those bottles so much but she always told Felicity that she was not allowed to taste the juice inside the "adult bottle". Her mother looked at her before taking another swig of the drink. She didn't even bother to sit up and drink it subsequently causing the "juice" to dribble from the corner of her mother's lips.

Felicity dropped her bag against the wall before walking towards her mother hesitantly. With small chubby hands, Felicity pushed her mother's hair away from her eyes and mouth. Felicity's mother closed her eyes and leaned against Felicity's touch. Felicity tried to wipe away the black stains on her mother's cheeks only to have them smudge under her touch. Felicity stopped but kept her small hands in place.

"Are you okay Mommy?" Felicity asked hesitantly. Felicity knew she was crossing into dangerous territory. It was almost an unspoken rule in the apartment that no one spoke of their feelings. Felicity had learned early on that no one was going to comfort her if she was scared. Her mother tried to explain to her that everyone had their own demons and that she couldn't expect someone to shoulder her's for her. It was another thing that utterly confused the young girl but she just brushed it off deciding that it was just one of those things that she would pick up on as she grew up. One thing that she was certain of was that her mother expected her to be strong. Felicity wasn't sure if her mother would respond but she had to do something so that her mother gained the strength to not be scared like she was. Felicity realized that she may be weak because she was always scared and she cried a lot but for now, she decided she would just have to be strong for the both of them.

"Mommy why are you so sad?" Felicity tried again, running a hand through the tangled mess that was her mother's hair. Felicity's mother opened her eyes slowly, looking at her kid. Felicity's curly hair was all over the place, probably from racing up the stairs. Her chubby cheeks were tinted red. Her mother looked into the little girl's deep blue eyes filled with worry. She placed a soft hand onto the little girl's cheek, rubbing her thumb against the smooth skin. She closed her eyes and swallowed a sob. Felicity squealed when her mother wrapped her arms around her tightly, pulling her small body against her womanly frame. One of Felicity's ears was pressed firmly against her mother's chest but through the other ear she could hear sobs falling from her mother's lips. She hugged her mother tightly. She never cried.

"I'm so so sorry baby," her mother wailed, holding Felicity as close to her as she could. Felicity felt the way her mother's chest rose and fell erratically. She hugged her mother, very confused but wanting to absorb some of her mother's pain nonetheless.

"I'm such a horrible mother. I'm so so bad," she sobbed, pain seemed to be ripping through the woman's chest. Felicity lifted her face to see even more black lines running down her mom's face. Her mother was shaking violently. Felicity placed a soft kiss on the woman's cheek.

"I still love you Mommy," Felicity said softly, not sure her mother heard but hoping her words would still find a way to settle around them.

Her mother continued to sob until they both fell asleep in each other arms.


	2. Meeting a Merlyn

**Six Years Old:**

The first thing she feels is a soft caress against her jaw. Her eyes flutter open and above her stood her mother. Felicity had to blink a couple times to make sure that her eyes weren't tricking her. Usually her mother was already gone when she woke up for school. Felicity reached up, despite her body's protest to stay asleep, and placed a small hand against her mother's cheek. Felicity's mother smiled softly causing her cheeks to bulge beneath Felicity's palm. Felicity smiled back, very aware of how rare these moments were. Her mother's eyes turned a little glossy with tears, something Felicity was not used to.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Felicity asked, her bottom lip pouting out farther than her top lip and causing her cheeks to puff out. Her mother looked down at her, shaking her head softly. She brushed a few brown curly strands away from Felicity's face. She looked at Felicity, a pensive look on her face.

"I've been a bad Mommy for a long time Lis. It's time that that changes. I promise I am going to be a better Mommy. I promise," her mother said, a few tears slipping out of her eyes. Felicity arched her eyebrows comically in confusion but didn't say a word. She dabbed a few of her mother's tears away. Her mother continued to softly caress her face as if it was the first time she'd seen Felicity.

"Mommy I don't understand what you're saying," Felicity finally announced. Her mother looked at her, blinking rapidly so that her tear ducts would empty. Felicity's mother looked at her with slightly swollen eyes. Her expression was as serious as ever when she took Felicity's small hands in her own. Felicity's eyes skimmed across the woman's long arms and noticed that the burns on them were slowly but surely fading. Felicity looked at her mother once again, who was clearly trying to get her child to look into her eyes.

"You are never, ever, going to be alone again. I promise," her mother said, her tone never wavering. She gathered up the small child in her arms.

Felicity began to think of all the times she felt lonely. She thought about all the times she had to watch Spongebob just so she could hear another voice besides hers in the apartment. She thought about all the times she was hungry, but was too tired of eating cereal to eat anything at all.

At that moment, in her mother's arms, Felicity began to cry for all the times she convinced herself she shouldn't.

* * *

"Hurry up baby girl," Felicity's mother called out from the living room. Her mother was applying a small amount of concealer and decided against the heavy eyeliner she always wore. When Felicity saw how pretty her mom looked with her hair down and a nice knee length dress, she was determined to look just as nice. Her mother put her hair into a French braid and she raced into her room to look for an outfit. However, as she continued to raid through her closet she found that all her clothes looked worn compared to her mother's dark blue dress. In fact, Felicity wasn't even sure if she had a dress, let alone one without holes or grass stains. Felicity's eyes watered thinking that she wouldn't look as nice as her mother when the woman finally appeared at her door, a soft smile on her face.

"Having trouble looking for something to wear kiddo?" her mother asked, a mischievous look in her eyes. Felicity nodded and began to whimper softly. Her mother kneeled in front of her and placed a soft hand on her shoulder.

"Hey. Look at me. Don't cry," Felicity's mother commanded with a small smile, "I'll help you find something."

"How about this?" Felicity's mother asked, pulling out a purple tutu and a black long sleeve shirt. Felicity sniffled before pointing at the large brown stain on the purple skirt. Her mother frowned, putting the skirt and shirt away.

"This would look nice?" her mother pulled out a pair of yellow skinnies and a green short sleeved shirt. Felicity pointed to the little hole underneath the armpit. Felicity's mother smiled widely, confusing the little girl completely. Her mother turned back to the closet, pushing her arm so deep in that Felicity imagined it would never come out. When her arm came out again, she was holding one of the prettiest dresses Felicity's eyes had ever beheld. It was a blue and white striped dress that flowed out and stopped at the knees. Felicity had never seen the dress before.

"This looks nice," her mother innocently commented, smiling softly at her daughter's curious eyes.

"Mommy I don't think that's mine. I've never seen it before," Felicity explained, always the honest one. Felicity's mom smiled at her.

"Lis, there is no way this is going to fit me. It has to be yours. Some magical being probably found out it was your birthday and put it in the closet," her mother said before placing the dress on her bed. "Well, aren't you going to try it on?"

Felicity excitedly threw her pajamas off and slipped on the dress. It fit perfectly. She twirled around, the dress lifting around her short legs. She looked in the mirror. She noticed a piece of blue fabric that was misplaced on the outfit. She fiddled with it and felt a tug on her back. She turned around awkwardly while still looking in the mirror. She squealed when she saw the giant bow on the back.

"Mommy look! It has a bow!" Felicity excited says, twirling excessively. Her mother chuckled softly. She walked up to her her daughter and placed her hands on Felicity's shoulders.

"You look like a princess. My little pretty princess," her mother said, her voice cracking slightly. Felicity was about to respond to her mother when she felt an itch under her arm. Felicity lifted her arms and tugged at a small tag underneath her armpit. Before she could get to it however, her mother ripped it off.

"The magical being probably didn't remember to take the tag off when they first bought it," Felicity's mother explained.

Felicity smiled at her mother a little too knowingly.

* * *

"Kid, what did I say about running ahead of me?" Felicity's mother said as she gripped tightly onto Felicity's shoulder. Felicity, who technically didn't know where they were going, decided to actually listen to her mother and walk by her side.

"Mommy why are we going to your job on my birthday? I really don't care where we go but it's just weird. I mean, we usually don't do a lot on my birthday but at least I don't have to go to your job. I don't wanna work on my birthday," Felicity ranted causing her mother to smile widely at the excited child.

"Don't worry. Don't worry. No one is going to work on your birthday kiddo. Do you remember what Mommy does for work?" Felicity's mother asked. Felicity nodded eagerly. Her mother told her what she did long ago and Felicity had stored it in her memory, knowing that the question would pop up eventually.

"You serve food to rich assholes with nothing to do besides practicing gluttony," Felicity answered, her voice never wavering once. Her mother gasped loudly and looked around to see if anyone heard. Sure enough, an intimidatingly tall guy in an Armani suit that clearly cost more than two months of her salary was chuckling softly. Felicity's mother blushed before grasping Felicity's shoulder and halting their procession down the sidewalk. She crouched in front of the girl and looked at her sternly.

"Felicity Megan Smoak. That is not a nice word. Now who taught you how to speak like that?" Felicity's mother asked sternly. Felicity's mother grit her teeth, clearly trying to not be one of those mothers who reprimands their children in front of everyone. Felicity's eyes widened, she wasn't used to her mother disciplining her. Her mother used to barely have enough time for her between work and sleep.

"Mommy you said that same exact sentence to me a month-"

"Ssssh," Felicity's mother quickly interrupted, suddenly remembering the day she said that same sentence to her daughter. She looked up at the amused man, slightly annoyed that he was still standing there. She looked back at Felicity. Her hair, despite being pulled into a tight braid, still managed to be frizzy. Pulling it up had made her face even chubbier and, if it was possible, her eyes bigger. The little girl was the picture of innocence. Felicity's mother sighed, releasing all her anger through that one exhale. Her daughter's potty mouth was her fault. She had no right to be angry.

"Listen kid, you can't say things like that," she said softly, running a hand over the little girl's braid and down her arm.

"But Mommy, you use those words all the time," Felicity said, confused at her mother's unusual anger. Felicity's mother looked around wondering how to explain this to her. As her eyes searched for the answer, they landed upon the nicely dressed man. Finding his presence a little nerve wracking, she turned back to Felicity. She took Felicity's tiny hands in her own.

"Those are adult words and one day, only when necessary, you can use them too," Felicity's mother explained. Felicity nodded, blushing a little at her mistake. Felicity's mother stood upright and dusted invisible dirt off her blue dress. She turned only to find the nicely dressed man a little too deep in her personal bubble. Felicity's mother moved Felicity behind her protectively. She glared at the man.

"May I help you sir?" she asked, trying to quell the panic that was rising in her chest. Something about the man was off putting. Sure he was very handsome with his dark black hair that seemed to shine like silk and his deep eyes. His suit was without a wrinkle, making him look like he came right out of a wax museum. He was perfect. A little too perfect to be real.

"Your mothering techniques are reminiscent of my wife Rebecca. It was rather nostalgic," the man said, his tone as smooth and clear as his visage. Felicity's mother measured the man up. His shoulders were broad and if his thick neck was any indication, his body was probably covered in rippling muscles. Not liking her chances against a one on one fight with this man, she looked at their location. They were a mere block from the restaurant she worked at, and the streets were packed. There was no way he could attack her out in the open like this. She let out an irritated sigh.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Felicity's mother asked, desperately wanting to escape to the restaurant where she can eat in peace. The man smiled a charming smile that she was certain he used on just about every woman. He pushed a hand out his pocket and in her direction. She looked at his hand warily before hesitantly grasping it and shaking it. The man smiled again.

"How incredibly rude of me. My name is Malcolm. Malcolm Merlyn," the man said, his smile widening. Felicity's mother briefly recalled hearing that name somewhere but she didn't have time to think about where before Felicity gasped behind her. She rushed in front of her mother and looked up at the tall man.

"You are Malcolm Merlyn! But you're rich! My teacher told me! And your wife died two years-"

"Felicity!" her mother chastised. Felicity's mother looked up to see pain momentarily flash through Malcolm's eyes but just as lightning, it was gone in a second. His charming smile returned to his face easily "I'm terribly sorry sir."

"There is no need. My wife's death is no secret. I'm not going to treat it as one," Malcolm said.

"Still, I'm very sorry. No one should be reminded of that kind of pain. I know what it's like to lose someone and knowing that there is nothing you can do to get them back," Felicity's mother said, her voice cracking a little. She cleared her throat. Now wasn't the time. Malcolm Merlyn looked at her and put an understanding hand on her shoulder.

"A woman who is able to raise such a lovely child despite so much pain is very rare to find," Malcolm said softly. She looked up at his dark eyes and felt something deep in her stomach. It was as if a flame had been reignited in her. She felt her entire body tingle with a warmth that she hadn't felt since the love of her life had left with another woman. She felt herself smile (genuinely smile) at this stranger. The sun was causing every piece of metal around them to shine and giving the street a faint glow. She could have sworn that the sun had melted into her; she felt so warm. She felt like someone finally understood.

"Listen, I'm sorry about the whole painful memory thing. Why don't I make it up to you? Felicity and I were just about to go eat at a restaurant for her birthday. You're welcome to join us," Felicity's mother suggested, not willing to let go of this warmth. Malcolm Merlyn smiled his winning smile and crouched in front of Felicity.

"So it's your birthday huh?" Malcolm Merlyn asked. Felicity nodded nervously at the intimidating man. He chuckled softly at her shyness. "And how old are you turning?"

"Seven," Felicity mumbled, holding up seven fingers. Malcolm smiled.

"My son, Tommy, is ten. I bet you'd guys would be great friends," Malcolm Merlyn said. Felicity didn't quite believe him but nodded anyways.

"Where is your son?" Felicity asked, completely oblivious to her mothers curious look. Malcolm turned very serious suddenly, the smile disappearing. He looked at the ground.

"He's home. I'm on a business trip," Malcolm Merlyn said. Felicity's mother looked at the man, quickly recognizing the lie. Deciding not to question it now, she cleared her throat.

"Why don't we start heading to the restaurant?" Felicity's mother suggested. Malcolm stood upright, the smile plastered on his face once again.

Together, they walked to the restaurant.

* * *

**Author's Note: Looks like Mama Smoak is turning a new page. Or is she? And how about that pretty little family at the end? How wonderful. It's all sunny and perfect. Sounds like everyone's happy. Not for long. Not for long. I'm such a horrible person and I have horrible things planned for the Smoak family. Don't worry my lovely readers, Oliver should come in in the next couple chapters, be patient. You should expect that Tommy is a large part of this story. He's a very important character.**

** There's a reason I don't use Mama's name. It's really just supposed to be a reminder that she is nothing but a mother to Felicity and soon you will see how that is important in the story. Her mother's name will pop up in dialogue. It's Stephanie, in case you were wondering.**

**I'd also like to take the time to thank you for your wonderful support and reviews. This is, by far, the most welcoming fandom I've ever been in. It's just...wow...I love you guys. **

**P.S. Sorry about how late this is. School's round the corner for me and I'm very stressed. **


	3. To Make Her Happy

**Wow I am so so late with this. It's been like a year. Geez. Anyways I hope you guys are still interested. Also a quick note, I know my time line is off. I know Felicity couldn't have possible been four when Spongebob became a cartoon. Oh well. This is the timeline I'm comfortable writing in. I know some author somewhere is probably cringing at that statement. Thank you guys so much. Love ya! Stay beautiful. Review...**

Donna Smoak didn't have much of an education. She had a measly 19 years of life behind her when she gave birth to her baby girl, forcing her to drop out of college and become a full time mother. At the time, she wasn't too bitter about the cards she was dealt with in life. She was completely and irrevocably in love with Felicity's father, a man eight years her senior. Not many people got to experience that. Even though she was certain she wasn't prepared for motherhood, she loved the child within her immediately. She wholeheartedly believed that this child was a sign from God that her love for Felicity's father was just blossoming. Every morning, as her stomach slowly began to expand, she'd look at it with a soft smile and think of how the child was really just a symbol for their intertwined souls and as it grew, so would their love. After he came home to their small apartment, he'd curl up next to her in their bed and place a tentative hand on her stomach. She'd turn to him and smile as his fingers would trace a pattern around her belly button. He'd look at her with those soft blue eyes and she'd completely forget that he was walking in two hours late and smelled distinctly like flowers and smoke. Her parents could hate her. Her former classmates and friends could judge her and she didn't care. They didn't know about their earth shattering love. They didn't know that they loved each other and planned on waking up next to each other for the rest of their lives.

She was so young, so easily persuaded by him. Most of all though, she was so very much in love. When they began to argue, she'd feel deep despair in her chest. Here was the center of her universe, telling her that he felt confined around her. She just couldn't understand it because all she felt around him was love. He had to feel the deep warmth in his body whenever they kissed. He had to feel the same contentment she did when he laughed at something the one year old Felicity did.

She began to notice the lipstick stains on his shirts. She noticed the scent of perfume that lingered on his skin. She noticed how he wouldn't come home sometimes for days. She noticed it all, and she said nothing. If she said something, it would become real. So she would curl up next to him whenever he did manage to show up and she'd spoon him. He'd turn to her and give her a kiss on her head. She'd tilt her head and let him kiss his way down her neck. She'd left him slip her nightgown off her shoulders and kiss along her shoulder blades. She'd let him caress her thighs and spread her legs. And when he'd enter her, she'd turn her face so he wouldn't see her cry out of disgust for herself. He had to feel a sliver of what she was feeling in her chest. He had to feel in the pit of his stomach that they were destined to be together because no one could fit his body as perfectly as she did. He just had to.

He didn't.

When he left the note on their bed that he was moving out of the country with his girlfriend and left her three thousand dollars to "gain her footing", she didn't cry. A numbness had instantly settled in her heart and spread to her extremities in a cold rush. She folded the note and placed it back on the bed, willing it to sink into the blankets. At that moment, Felicity walked into the room, her big eyes seemingly understanding everything. Her entire life had just shifted but one thing remained the same. Here was the symbol of her unrequited love. That was when the first flames of hatred towards her daughter began to lick at her insides. How can she look at the little girl when she looked so much like the love of her life? How couldn't she? She hated how much she loved the little girl. She couldn't give her up for adoption. So she avoided her. And what better way to avoid her than getting a job.

She didn't have an education. She was sure as hell bitter about it when she started looking for a job. She started hearing her mother's voice in the back of her head mocking her about dropping out of school and how her old friends were already on their way to their masters degree. Here she was, struggling to find a job to feed two mouths. She had applied almost everywhere. Not many people wanted a woman with no experience and a child. The people who did offer jobs to a young mother with no previous jobs, found her bitter and pessimistic during interviews and gave the job to peppy brunettes who were fresh out of high school and ready to work.

She stumbled upon _Chez Andrea _walking home one day. She had heard about the five star restaurant opening branches in Vegas but she hadn't expected to see it so close to her home. She didn't exactly live in the best neighborhood. She knew she would never get a job at a place of such caliber but considering she had a child that was practically starving and a dwindling bank account, she walked in anyways. In her short red dress that cost a total of ten dollars, she stuck out like a sore thumb. She decided to ignore the disgusted looks from the woman in their name brand dresses as she walked past the long waiting line and up to the hostess. The woman was tall and stick thin, probably supporting a modeling career.

"Vhat can I do for ju?" the woman had said in her thick French accent. Donna eyed the woman nervously. She tucked a strand behind her ear.

"Do you guys have any openings for waitresses or whatever?" Donna asked, cursing her lack of eloquence when speaking. She prayed Felicity wouldn't have the same issue.

"Ju vant a job here?" the woman said with a scoff, looking over her ill fitted attire. Donna nodded only to have the long woman chuckle. She rolled her eyes, deciding not to get offended. She knew it was a shot in the dark anyways. She was on her way out when she was stopped by an older, not too unattractive man.

"You will have to excuse Madame Rouge, she doesn't exactly have people skills," the man said. Felicity's mother shrugged. "If you are really desperate for a job, I'm sure we can find something for you." He continued, looking down the long expanse of Felicity's mother's exposed legs. She shivered in disgust before looking the clearly aroused man in the eye. She shrugged. She needed a job.

* * *

Felicity's mom was glad that she'd taken the job at Chez Andrea. She was sure Malcolm Merlyn was a man of means. In fact, when he walked in, Madame Rouge hadn't even given them her patented glare but instead escorted them to their table immediately. She was sure this man had a good nest of money beneath him seeing as her daughter immediately recognized his name, but the only people Madame Rouge acted slightly human for were the outstandingly wealthy and powerful.

"Chez Andrea, wonderful choice. The food here is divine," Malcolm Merlyn said, dazzling smile never leaving his face. Felicity quickly snapped her head at her chuckling mother.

"Wasn't exactly a choice as much as it was me jumping at the opportunity to save a few bucks while still giving my daughter a memorable birthday," Felicity's mother said, placing the unfolded napkin on her lap. Merlyn looked at her curiously.

"I'm not sure I understand. This is one of the most expensive restaurants in America."

Felicity's mother took a sip of the water in front of her. She began to run her finger around the rim of her glass.

"I work here so the food is practically free," she said. She bit her lip, feeling like she had said the wrong thing. She turns to Felicity to avoid eye contact.

"What are you ordering kiddo?" she asked. Felicity pushes her glasses up her nose and crinkles her tiny nose at what she saw on the menu.

"What's boe-e-uff?" Felicity asked. Her mother smiled down at her.

"It's called boeuf and its means beef in French."

"Like hamburgers?" Felicity asked, her eyes squinting a little. Her mother grimaced.

"Not really. Here, let me see your menu and see if I can order you something you like."

Her mother looked through the menu.

"Well definitely not the escargot. Spongebob would not be very happy with you," Donna joked to quell her growing panic. Her daughter liked french fries and ice cream, not fancy finger food. What was she thinking, bringing a seven year old to one of the most renowned restaurants in America. She placed the menu down and took a sip of her water. She was new at this whole mothering thing but she knew her daughter and this wasn't where she deserved to spend her seventh birthday. The problem was that she had invited a very rich businessman along with them and she couldn't bring him to the sticky diner by their house. Donna scoffed at her thoughts. This was her daughter. Screw this random man. She looked up at Malcolm's intense eyes, ready to cancel all plans of dinner.

"Felicity, do you like ice cream?" he asked, continuing his staring match with Donna.

"I do," she answered shyly. Malcolm smirked.

"Well maybe we can ditch this popsicle stand and go to this ice cream parlor I passed a few minutes ago," Malcolm suggested. Donna smiled brightly at him. Felicity turned to her mother.

"Is that okay Mommy?"

"Of course baby girl," Donna giggled, grabbing her purse almost at the same time that Malcolm reached for her coat. She shrugged her arms into the coat and they were on there way.

* * *

"So what's your favorite flavor?" Malcolm asked.

"Mint chocolate chip," Felicity confidently stated, looking at him as if he was crazy for even asking the question.

"Hmm, my son's best friend is obsessed with mint chocolate chip ice cream."

"Well of course he is. Dark chocolate has antioxidants that relax the walls of your blood vessels to lower your blood pressure and reduces cortisol, a hormone in your body that causes stress. Mint is also a proven muscle relaxer. So consumed together, it can be assumed that they lead to stress relief. Plus it tastes good so...yeah," Felicity rambles. Malcolm stares at the young girl with wide eyes.

"Wow you've really done your research huh?"

Felicity shrugs.

"I just pay attention to what I put in my body," Felicity says, pushing her glasses up her nose. At this point Malcolm is staring at her incredulously. Donna puts a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"We'll have three cones. One chocolate with walnuts, one mint chocolate chip, and one...Let me guess, vanilla with sprinkles?" Donna asks Malcolm.

"How'd you know?" Malcolm asked, still dazed at Felicity's intelligence. Donna shrugged.

"Vegas is all about lucky guesses."

"That will be six dollars and twenty one cents," the young women behind the cash register stated handing over the three cones to Malcolm.

"Thank you Miss Arella," Donna said, handing the young cashier a ten dollar bill. "Why don't we sit by the window?"

"So Felicity, what do you like to do in your free time?" Malcolm asked.

"I like to play with computers," she said taking large licks of her ice cream cone.

"Tommy does that too. He likes to play solitaire when Oliver isn't around. Don't tell him I told you though. He thinks it's, quote unquote, 'lame'."

"No silly!" Felicity giggles, "I don't play games on the computer. I program them and make apps. I wanna build one but we don't have the money to get the parts. We actually don't even have a computer. I use my neighbors. Yao Fei is friends with my mommy and his daughters are cool too. They are twins. They don't have a mommy just like I don't have a daddy. Well I had a daddy at one point but he's gone now. But it doesn't matter 'cause I have mommy and Yao Fei and Shado and Mei. Mommy let's them come over sometimes and we play games but it's hard to do things in threesomes and-"

"Okay Felicity, I think Mr. Merlyn gets the point honey," Donna says, flinching at her daughter's word choice. Suddenly the door of the ice cream shop flew open and a man well into his thirties rushed in. He was tall with silvery, blonde hair and the darkest eyes Donna had ever seen. His body was seemingly twice the size of Malcolm's and yet he didn't have a lick of fat on him. In fact the man was extremely intimidating, and off putting enough for Donna to slightly shift her body in front of Felicity's. With his crisp suit, he walked in like he owned the place. The young cashier squealed in delight and ran into the larger man's arms. Donna tried to listen as Malcolm began talking but her ears kept on picking up on the conversation happening in front of her.

"Trigon! I thought you were working late tonight."

"I am sweetie but I decided to take a lunch break."

"But you're so busy. You haven't had a lunch break in weeks," the young cashier said.

"I'm the boss. I take breaks whenever I please. Let's go to that diner two blocks away."

"Honey, I'm working. My break isn't until later," she said. The large, older man placed his hands on her thighs right below her butt and pulled her close.

"Come on baby, I was really busy. I'm doing this for you," he said as he began kissing on her neck. The cashier looked around uncomfortably. She shifted away from his incessant lips on her neck causing the tall man to pull back abruptly.

"I can't go love."

"Arella, I am extremely busy and I have made time for you. Now let's go," Trigon said through clenched teeth. Gripping onto her arms tightly.

"Ow. Trigon, stop."

Donna felt Felicity tug on her dress. She turned her head to the younger girl who was looking at her with big worried eyes. "Mommy, he's hurting her. We have to do something."

Donna spared a quick glance at Malcolm who was looking back at her with restrained anger. His eyes flaring dangerously

"Let's not forget who pays a majority of the bills. Now. Take. An. Early. Lunch. Break," Trigon said threateningly. Donna shivered at the empty look in the cashier's eyes.

"Trigon, you're making a scene. Please. I can't leave," Arella pleaded. Trigon gripped onto her arms tighter, causing tears to stream down the young woman's face as she silently breathed out tiny 'ow's.

"We are leaving," Trigon said as he began pulling the smaller woman towards the door. Out of the corner of her eye, Donna noticed Felicity getting out of her seat hastily and making her way towards the arguing couple. Donna was about to call out to her when Malcolm reached out with one arm and caught Felicity's shoulder, halting her progression. Felicity struggled against him.

"Let me go! He's hurting her! She didn't want to leave! He's gonna hurt her more!" Felicity cried, tears welling up in her eyes in frustration. Donna watched as the young woman was dragged down the street. Felicity's cries were useless.

"Felicity. Look at me," Malcolm said, eerily calm. Only traces of anger painting his irises. Felicity looked at him, whimpering with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Stop crying," he commanded. Surprisingly, Felicity stopped her whimpering but her trembling lips betrayed her.

"The world is a dark place. It's a place where people get abused and pretty women are left to raise children alone. It's a place filled with drugs and disease. It's the place my wife was stabbed, beaten and shot multiple times for her purse and left out to bleed and die with my name on her lips. The world is corrupt. Stopping that man would not have changed a single thing. He would have probably hurt her more if we intervened and he could have hurt your mother. We can't fix the world one person at a time. There are just too many bad people," Malcolm finished, looking the young Felicity in the eyes with a cold understanding in his eyes. Felicity looked at the man silently for a few beats before turning to her mother who was nodding along. Felicity shrugged his hand harshly off her shoulder.

"I don't agree," she said confidently, looking Malcolm Merlyn straight in the eye. She turned her back to him and silently returned to her seat, taking a strong lick of her now tasteless ice cream. Donna just reached for Malcolm's hand and grasped it tightly.

"I'm sorry," fell from her painted lips. He gripped her hand tighter.

* * *

"Baby, I'm going out with Malcolm today so you be nice to Yao Fei," Donna called, as she slipped on her stiletto heels. She was going on her twelve date in three months with Malcolm Merlyn. Felicity turned around to see her mother dressed nicely in a tight black dress with long sleeves that scooped very low in the back.

"You look very nice," Felicity said and Donna blushed.

"Thanks baby, you think he'll like it?"

"I think he'd be stupid not to," Felicity confirmed. Donna smiled and placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead. Felicity took another look at her mother and noticed her bare wrist. Quickly she got up off the sofa she was sitting on and made her way to her mother's bedroom. She found what she was looking for immediately. She ran out.

"Mommy, I think you are missing something," Felicity said, holding out the charm bracelet with three charms on it. Each was a small circle with numbers engraved into it. There was a 3, a 6 and a 9. Donna looked at the bracelet and grimaced slightly.

"Actually honey, I can't wear those," Donna said. Felicity looked at her Mom, one eyebrow raised high. Her mother always wore the bracelet.

"Why? It's pretty."

"Oh honey, do you know what this bracelet means?" Donna asked, running her hands over errant strands in Felicity's hair. Felicity shook her head. Donna pursed her lips, wondering if she should explain this.

"Do you remember Mommy used to carry around those adult bottles all the time?" Donna asked, her eyes watering a little at the memory.

"It was alcohol right?" Felicity asked, wise beyond her years. Donna nodded.

"Well, Mom has a problem. She was sad so she thought those bottles would help her. These bracelets remind me that I don't need those bottles to be happy and I don't have to go back to that dark place. They remind me that I'm supposed to be your mother before anything else," Donna explained as simply as she could.

"Well then that makes the bracelet even more beautiful Mom."

"Oh baby, I can't wear it in front of Malcolm. He doesn't know about all that."

"I'm sure Malcolm has had dark places too," Felicity said, as she placed a small hand on her Mom's shoulder. Donna let's a few tears escape. She quickly wipes them away before nodding.

"You're right. I'll wear the bracelet," Donna said. Felicity smiled as she helped her Mom put it on.

Later that night, as she was playing with Shado and Mei in her apartment, Felicity noticed a glistening bracelet thrown on the counter next to the entrance.

* * *

"Do you think they are in love?" Mei asked Felicity as she brushed her doll's hair. Felicity shrugged.

"It's only been four months. Don't you think that's too short of a time?" Felicity asked.

"Cinderella and Prince Charming fell in love in a day," Mei responded.

"That was fiction."

"They could be in love. He buys her things. Like chocolate. And flowers. And dresses. And jewelry," Mei said dreamily. Felicity had noticed how her mother's wardrobe had been expanding.

"That doesn't mean they are in love Mei," her twin sister said quietly, finally looking up from the book she was reading.

"But it is possible," Mei said, pleading her case. Felicity bit her lip.

"What's wrong Lis?" Mei asked, causing Shado to place a gentle hand on Felicity's shoulder. Felicity shrugged.

"I don't know, something about Malcolm creeps me out," Felicity mumbled, feeling relief that she finally said it. Shado cast her book to the side, looking Felicity in the eyes.

"He hasn't said anything mean to you right?" Shado asked, her shoulders tense. Felicity shook her head rapidly.

"No no no, nothing like that," she said. "It's just, he always has this cold look in his eyes. And he says he has a kid but he never visits him. And my mom doesn't act the same around him as she does with me. It's just weird."

"Maybe you don't like him because you love your mom so much," Mei contributed.

Shado nodded in agreement. Felicity shrugged

"Maybe," she mumbled hesitantly.

All three girls went back to what they were doing before.

* * *

"Ssshh," Felicity heard her mother say through giggles. Felicity peaked through the crack in the door to see Malcolm's hands wandering over her mother's waist. A paper bag on the counter. Malcolm smirked pressing his nose against Donna's.

"The kid's probably asleep Donna," Malcolm said, letting his hand wander to the small of her back. Donna giggled and pressed her lips against his. Malcolm started kissing her cheek and then buried his head in Donna's neck. Donna let out a series of noises that Felicity couldn't quite decipher.

"Malcolm," she breathed out through a sigh, "we can't do this here. Felicity will wake up."

"You're right. It's just been a wonderful six months with you. I can't control my teenage tendencies sometimes," Malcolm sighed into Donna's neck, pulling away slightly. His disappointed face quickly returning to a content smirk. Donna looked up at the handsome man, pursing her lips pensively. Malcolm rolled his eyes, letting out a small chuckle.

"What's bothering you Miss Smoak?" he asked, flirtatiously tracing patterns on her hips.

"I'm going to ask you something but please know I'm not judging you. I'm just genuinely curious," Donna said, worrying her lip between her teeth. Malcolm released her waist and pushed long strands away from her face.

"Donna what's got you all twisted up?" Malcolm asks, his hands rubbing her shoulders affectionately. Donna looked down.

"Why haven't you visited Tommy?" Malcolm's hands dropped to his sides. Donna quickly reached out to intertwine their fingers. Malcolm flinched. "Look, I'm not trying to offend you. I know you love your son. You talk about him all the time. You have the money to visit him. Hell, you have the money to take a plane to Starling and back to Vegas every day for the rest of your life. Why don't you see him?"

Malcolm sighed and led Donna to the sofa. He took of his suit jacket and rolled up the sleeves to his white button up. He slumped into the sofa. Hesitantly, Donna took off her shoes, sat next to him and tucked her feet beneath her body. For a long while, no one spoke and if Felicity hadn't been looking directly at them, she'd have thought they fell asleep. She was about to head back to bed when she saw Malcolm's mouth open. He struggled to speak, if the fluttering in his mouth was any indication.

"I love my son. More than anything in the world," Malcolm said confidently. Donna reached for his hand and squeezed it.

"I know Malcolm. No one can ever deny that."

"I haven't been the best father but there isn't anything I wouldn't do for my little Thomas," Malcolm said, his voice cracking with emotion. Felicity felt her throat clog a little, finally seeing a human in the intimidating man. Donna rubbed her thumb over Malcolm's knuckles.

"So why don't you go see him?" she asked again. Malcolm looked at Donna with watery eyes and shrugs.

"He looks _just _like her. He has her eyes and her smile. And God, he acts just like her too. He can charm anyone in a instance. Oh God, I can't look at my own son Donna. I love him too much," Malcolm said brokenly. Donna quickly wrapped her arms around him, locking her hands together behind his back.

"Oh Malcolm. I understand. It'll get better. I swear to you it will get better," she promises over and over again in the broken man's ear. Malcolm held onto her tightly.

"I'm not sure it will Donna. I see her everywhere. I hear her in my dreams, begging me to save her, choking on her own blood," Malcolm said hauntingly. Donna pulled away, and rubbed up and down Malcolm's arms. She looked at him softly.

"Tell me about the good memories," Donna said and Malcolm looks at her incredulously.

"You want me to talk about Rebecca?"

"She will always be a part of you and I want to know about the people who have shaped you. I want to know _you,_" Donna explained, her eyes shining with innocence and vulnerability. Malcolm smiled despite the tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"She was so beautiful. I am so scared that one day I won't be able to remember the little things about her. Like the way her upper lip twitched when she was angry, or how she would scratch her eyebrow whenever she was confused. I'm afraid I'll forget the little wrinkles in the corners of her eyes and the lighter strands of brown in her dark messy hair. She could barely control it, kind of like Felicity. She was so kind and soft spoken. I never appreciated her enough. I never loved her like she deserved to be love. Now I just miss her. I miss _them._"

"I'm sure she knew you loved her," Donna said softly. Malcolm shook his head, teary eyed.

"I yelled at her all the time, In front of Tommy. I disrespected her and...I...sometimes I'd get violent. I never hit her. I would never hurt her. But I would get into her face and yell or throw things. It all seems so childish now. But at the time, all I wanted to do was get my point across. She was just so stubborn."

"Sometimes things get passionate. It happens when intense emotions are involved. If you are still twisted up about occasional mistakes you've made with her, it just shows how much you regret it. It shows how much of a good man I know you are," Donna said softly as she placed a gentle hand over his heart. Malcolm stared at her intensely.

"What if he hates me Donna? I can't handle him hating me."

"You've been dealt some bullshit cards Malcolm but your son had no hand in that. He _loves _you. Let him show you that the world isn't such a dark place," Donna said, she started to trace patterns on his legs. His eyes were cast on the floor.

"I think you're already doing that for me Donna," Malcolm said, his voice barely above a whisper. Felicity saw her moms twinkle impossibly bright but she didn't respond. Malcolm sighed, running a hand roughly over his face.

"I need a drink," he said, getting up and making his way to the kitchen. Donna cleared her throat, a panicked look crossing her face.

"I don't have any alcohol," Donna said. She rubbed her arms nervously. Malcolm smirked.

"I've noticed. Which is why I brought us back a very expensive and particularly tasty wine bottle," Malcolm said. He reached into the worn down cabinets for mixed match glass cups. Felicity realized he looked really out of place in his expensive suit. He reached for the paper bag that had been discarded on the counter earlier.

"It's a little late for alcohol don't you think," Donna said, fiddling with strands of hair. At that moment, Felicity wanted to run out and tell her mother she was feeling sick. Or tell her she had a nightmare. Anything. This wasn't her battle to fight though.

"I won't tell," Malcolm said, charming smile in place. He handed her the glass and Felicity watched as the blood red liquid swished around in the glass. Malcolm took a sip, mouth closed tightly around the rim of his glass. Donna stared at her glass for a while.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Malcolm asked. Felicity watched as her mother stared intently at her empty wrist before closing her lips around the glass and taking a gulp of the poisonous liquid. She saw as her mom pulled the glass the glass away from herself and smiled brightly at Malcolm.

"Wow," she said to him, and Felicity swore something was burning in her stomach. She slowly closed the door to her room and crawled into bed, clutching the blankets tight to her chest. She felt tears sting in her eyes due to unfamiliar reasons. She also bit her tongue at the strange urge she had to peel away at her skin as if her body had grown too big for it.

Decades later, when she can finally identify what she was feeling, she'll question whether that was the moment that she first felt true, unfiltered hate towards her mother.

* * *

**Eight Years Old:**

Felicity felt the warm sunlight peaking through her curtains before she saw it. She stretched, gripping onto the headboard and arching her back. A few errant strands were tickling her nose so she shoved them away. She smiled brightly, springing out of bed and heading to the kitchen. Quickly she boiled some water and poured it into a large mug. She placed a tea bag in it and a spoon of honey. She scrunched her nose at the smell and slowly made her way to her mother's bedroom. She hummed softly as she cracked open the door. She wiggled her way into the small opening and placed the mug on her mother's old rickety night stand. She took note of the ruffled blankets and the long strands of her mother's hairs sticking out from under the blanket and catching the sunlight. Her mother's hair had returned to its natural blonde color and she thought it suited her bubbly personality much better. She giggled deviously before pouncing on the bed. She was met with groans and she arched her eyebrow curiously. She snatched up the blanket and gasped when she saw Malcolm's smirking face.

"Hey kiddo," he said, ruffling her hair as if it weren't already tangled. Felicity resisted the urge to flinch. Donna must have noticed something was off.

"I invited Malcolm to stay last night. Is that okay?" Donna asked. Felicity turned to her mother who was looking really hopeful as she sandwiched her bottom lip between her teeth. Felicity looked skeptically at Malcolm before shrugging, feigning nonchalance.

"It's your house Mom," she said. Donna beamed, finally noticing the mug on her night stand.

"What's that?" she asked. This time it was Felicity's turn to smile. She jumped off the bed and handed the warm beverage to her mother.

"Chamomile tea with honey. Your favorite. Happy Birthday Mom," Felicity said, pulling her mother into a tight embrace while trying desperately not to spill the tea. Donna took a sip as Malcolm rose out of the hard bed in his expensive silk pajamas. Felicity was sure that they were softer than her mother's comforter. Malcolm smiled at them, going to touch Felicity's hair before she discreetly wiggled out his way. He placed the misdirected hand on Donna's shoulder instead. Felicity looked at the man whose hair had somehow maintained its integrity during the night and clothes looked as though they hadn't been slept in. He reached for something on the side of the bed.

"I somehow managed to sneak these in without you noticing," Malcolm said, lifting up a colorful bag that clearly indicated presents.

"Oh I noticed. I just figured I would leave it a surprise," Donna said. Malcolm smirked as he leaned in for a brief peck on the lips. Felicity hid her discomfort. "You know you didn't have to get me anything right?"

"Donna. You are worth ten times whatever I spent on this gift. It's been over a year and you still won't let me repay you for all you've done.. Let me indulge you. Just this once," Malcolm said, handing her a long velvet box. Donna stared at him, aimlessly reaching for the box. Felicity couldn't help but think how cliched of a present jewelry was. She held it in though because her mother looked happy. Donna opened the box and gasped. Felicity looked over her mother's shoulder and stared at the necklace that was lined with diamonds. What would her mother even wear that with? Felicity pulled back as Donna attacked Malcolm with a bear hug. Felicity saw that as the perfect time to roll her eyes. It all felt so cheesy and cheap. Well, not monetarily cheap because she was certain that necklace had an insurance more expensive than her mother's broke down Jeep. Malcolm pulled away just as Felicity was finishing her eye roll.

"I also got something for you Felicity," Malcolm said confidently, reaching for a large box. Felicity arched her eyebrow at her mother who was too busy running her fingers over the expensive necklace.

"What did you get me?" Felicity asked suspiciously. Malcolm handed her the box.

"You'll see," he said with a smug smirk. Felicity stared at him before delicately opening the box. She felt a gasp fall from her lips involuntarily when her mind finally processed what she was looking at. She found herself mimicking her mother's actions as she ran her fingers over the gift. She wanted to make sure she wasn't dreaming this. Donna looked at the gift in confusion.

"What is it?"

"Is this-"

"All the parts you would ever need to build a computer? It sure is," Malcolm finished. Felicity squealed uncharacteristically.

"You have got to be kidding me," she mumbled incredulously. Malcolm smiled.

"Well aren't you going to start?" Malcolm said and Felicity dazedly nodded her head.

"Yeah. Yeah. Of course. Just, give me a minute," she said breathily. Malcolm chuckled and despite how utterly happy she was, she felt something stir in her stomach.

She felt kind of guilty taking gifts from a man she wasn't sure she could even trust but she had been waiting for this moment since she first touched a computer. She deserved it. She knew that.

She tried desperately not to feel uncomfortable when she started fitting the parts together but everything worked too perfectly and it reminded her too much of Merlyn.

* * *

It was raining when she walked into her kitchen barefoot. Malcolm was sitting at the table, like he had been for the past month. He was sipping on coffee as Donna whipped up some eggs. Felicity made her way to the cabinet and stretched for some cereal. She served herself a large bowl of Fruity Pebbles with some milk.

"You know, cereal has a lot of sugar in it. You should consider healthier alternatives," Malcolm commented, looking Felicity up and down. Felicity resisted the urge to roll her eyes. This had to be the millionth time he made a comment about her eating habits. Felicity was well aware that her tummy was a little larger than those of the other girls in her class but she was young and she figured she had a couple of years of eating whatever the hell she wanted until she really had to worry about it. However that was hard to do when Malcolm constantly berated her about eating healthy. She really felt that it was an insult to her intelligence when he constantly talked about the amount of sugar she should be consuming per day. It wasn't her expertise but Felicity knew about atherosclerosis and diabetes. She also knew that a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream a week was not a part of a balanced diet but it was kind of annoying that she couldn't eat a bowl of cereal without Malcolm insinuating she was getting fat.

"Oh Malcolm, leave her alone. You should have seen the things I ate as a kid. I use to have candy for breakfast," Donna said. Malcolm shrugged.

"I'm just looking out for her. Kids aren't the kindest now of days. They prey on weaknesses," Malcolm said, taking another sip of coffee. Donna looked just as offended as Felicity felt. She placed a hand on her daughter's shoulders.

"Well it's a good thing my daughter is smart _and_ beautiful," Donna said defensively, running her hands over the frizzy strands that had escaped Felicity's ponytail. Malcolm placed the mug on the table, his hands going up in defense.

"I'm well aware that Felicity has gotten the best parts of the gene pool," Malcolm chuckled. Donna smiled in response. Felicity remained tense. Suddenly a shrill, unfamiliar ringtone erupted through the air. Malcolm shifted and lifted his phone from his pocket. He looked at the Caller ID and his easy smile was quickly wiped away. He abruptly answered the phone and pressed it against his ear.

"Is Tommy okay?" he asked, ignoring all greetings. He let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly his features transitioned from relieved to angry. His teeth clenched and his eyes narrowed as he gripped his phone tightly.

"What do you mean you are quitting?" he asked incredulously. His jaw ticked as the person on the phone responded.

"I know you didn't leave my child unattended!" Malcolm barked out threateningly. Felicity watched as her mother raised a hand over her mouth in surprise.

"He should be at my his own house! Now go get him!"

Felicity heard the voice on the other end of the phone rise.

"That is not your choice to make. I don't care how much he missed me. I was going to come back on my own time."

Malcolm's jaw dropped at what the person on the line said.

"Expect a call from my lawyers," he said calmly, ending the call. He closed his eyes and ran a rough hand over his face. It was silent for a while.

"What happened?" Donna asked tentatively. Malcolm looked up and hesitated.

"I have to go back home. Tommy's nanny quit and left the country. She left Tommy on a friend's doorstep. I have to leave tonight," Malcolm said, his voice detached and business like. Donna, in her defense, kept her chin held high.

"So...you're leaving us?" she asked, her voice cracking despite her best attempts to disguise her feelings. Malcolm walked up to her in three strides and held her close to him.

"Come with me," he said with such a finality, as if it was common sense. Donna gasped.

"What?"

"Come with me. Become Tommy's nanny. I'll pay you twice as much as you are getting paid now," Malcolm said desperately. Donna chuckled incredulously.

"You're kidding me right? I'm not qualified for this Malcolm."

"I've seen you raise Felicity and she's an amazing kid," Malcolm reasoned. Donna bit her lip. "Please Donna."

"Malcolm I can't just up and leave."

"I'll enroll Felicity in Starling Prep. It's the best school in America Donna."

"Malcolm, I…"

Malcolm grabbed Donna's face and placed an intense kiss on her lips, grabbing desperately at her back.

Felicity didn't know if it was because everything was happening so fast or because Donna was never offered this opportunity when her last love left, but she watched as her mother pull away and nodded. Nodded like she nodded when Felicity asked her if she wanted to watch a movie. Nodded like when Yao Fei asked if she can watch the twins. Nodded like it as nothing.

"Okay," Donna mumbled. Malcolm beamed at her.

"Okay?" he asked. Donna nodded, a giggle escaping her lips. Malcolm lifted her up and spun her around.

They never once looked back at Felicity.


	4. Oreos and Full House

Felicity sighed in relief when Malcolm left to call his private jet. She turned to her mother who was happily humming a tune while packing an overnight bag. Felicity stared at her incredulously until she stopped humming. She looked at Felicity completely perplexed as to why she was receiving this look.

"Please tell me I'm not the one who thinks moving this suddenly with no plan is a horrible idea," Felicity gasped out. Donna shrugged, then smirked.

"Maybe it is," she responded. Felicity looked at her as if she had grown a second head. Donna continued to hum and pack her things.

"Mom," she mumbled but Donna didn't respond. "Mom," she said again reaching for Donna's arm. "Mom!"

"What? What is it Felicity?" her mother asked angrily, Felicity took a calming breathe.

"This is completely irrational. We haven't packed. We haven't thought this through. It's the middle of the school year. I don't want to leave! We can't just pick everything up and go live with a man you have only known for one year. Mom please tell me you can see the negatives in this scenario!"

"I'm going to be making twice as much as I'm making now, living in a mansion, doing what I already do everyday. You are going to be going to one of the best schools in America. And I am going to be with a man I love. Excuse me if I can't see the negatives right now!" Donna said angrily, snatching her arm from Felicity's grasp. A gasp tumbled from Felicity's lips as she stared at the curve of her mother's back.

"You-" her voice cracked so she cleared her throat, "you love him?"

Donna turned to her daughter, her anger quickly morphing into hesitancy. There was a brief silence.

"Yeah," she responded, worrying her lip between her teeth. Felicity gulped, nodding her head while processing the new information. Her mother started humming again as she walked towards the bathroom. She shook her head a couple times, trying desperately to make sense of it all.

* * *

Felicity immediately knew she was out of her element as she walked onto the large jet. While Donna looked around in clear astonishment, Felicity couldn't quell the panic in her chest. She could feel bile creep up her throat at the prospect of living this extravagantly for the next undefined amount of time. It was one thing to know how rich Malcolm was and it was another thing entirely to see how rich he was. She felt like she was acting as she sat stiffly in the incredibly plush seats of the jet. She looked around and found a bar and fridge, along with two incredibly large tv screens. She was also almost certain that if she opened the door at the end of the jet, there would be a mattress. The appliances were models that probably still hadn't been revealed out to the public.

Her mother had quickly adopted a look of impassiveness, as though this was a luxury she had encountered in her daily life. Felicity ignored how her skin crawled when she saw her mother tilt her chin up in clear superiority. Donna had sunk into Malcolm's side and tucked her feet beneath herself. Felicity sat a good two feet away from them, feet planted firmly on the floor. She closed her eyes and took deep breathes as the plane lifted into the air. She understood the science behind it all so she wasn't to afraid but it was a bit unsettling to think that the ground was vanishing from beneath you. The discomfort in she felt in her ears also wasn't helping too much. She wished she could hold someone's hands but she felt a tightness in her chest every time she thought of approaching her mother for support. Perhaps it was the prospect of being so close to Malcolm and being so vulnerable.

The discomfort she was feeling slowly faded until there was just a dull ache in her ears when she opened her eyes. Donna had dozed off on Malcolm's shoulders and he was stroking her hair absently. Felicity discreetly studied the man's features. His eyes were closed and there was a lazy smile on his lips. Felicity had gotten to know the man well enough to know that he rarely let down his larger-than-life persona. Right now, however, she noticed that he looked relaxed. His shoulders weren't as stiff as usual and the soft wrinkles that were always on his forehead had all but disappeared. He didn't look like he was trying to seem put together. In fact, she noticed that the hand that wasn't stroking her mother's hairs was clutching desperately at her waist. As if the women was going to disintegrate below his fingers. Her mother, bless her soul, couldn't even hide how smitten she was with the man in her sleep. She was draped trustingly on the man's shoulders, snoring softly into his chest. Felicity couldn't help it when her lips curled at the domestic scene. They both may be broken and their relationship may not have the most solid foundation but there was no denying that her mother was happy and more relaxed than ever. That, in turn, made Felicity happy.

No, the circumstances weren't ideal but maybe she was just hesitant because she wasn't used to a having a family. Her mother struggled with her, she knew that. Even now, she wasn't sure her mother knew exactly what she was doing. But they were trying and Malcolm, despite all his faults, stood by her mother and protected her. Malcolm made her mother shine and he supported Felicity's endeavours. Her own father, the man who made up half of who she was, who was so deeply imbedded in biology, who was supposed be there to teach her how to ride a bike and to threaten anyone who would try to harm her, had left her completely vulnerable to the world. So maybe this was a crazy idea but she was so exhausted of being alone in the rat-infested, dingy apartment with a sad, struggling mother.

* * *

Felicity was relieved when a sleek black audi parked closed to Malcolm's private jet. She didn't know what she'd do if the extended limo she dreadfully imagined all rich people drove around in had picked them up. She felt completely out of her element. She didn't know whether she should be angry at Merlyn for ripping her away from normalcy or thanking him for allowing her battered family to play pretend for the time being. God knows her mother deserved to be a princess for the rest of her life. For now, she was going to play along and selfishly hope that Malcolm had more hidden computer parts.

Malcolm settled into the passenger seat, leaving her mother and her to sit in the back. The driver moved their light overnight bags into the trunk. Malcolm assured Donna that they'd go shopping for a whole new wardrobe when they had settled into the house. Donna had been ecstatic, clapping and giggling like a toddler. Felicity cringed a little at the whole ordeal but plastered a big, toothy smile on her face, if only for the sake of her mother's practically palpable excitement. She just hoped no one noticed the little twitch her head made after putting in all that effort to feign her own excitement.

The ride was mostly silent aside from the soft instrumental music humming from the speakers. Felicity was in the middle seat, opting to sit closer to her mother, who she had already labeled the control variable in this experiment. She still, however, managed to get a limited view of the streets they were whizzing by. Everything was just as expected. Large houses with perfectly landscaped yards and white picket fences. Girls in puffy dresses with embroidered socks, playing with porcelain dolls. Fathers stepping out of sparkling cars wearing pastel colored shirts and polos. She shuddered at the uniformity in it all. She had passed three houses within the last minute and was already having trouble remembering which was which. People got lost in cities like this.

"Wow Malcolm, all these houses are spotless," Donna commented. Malcolm turned back and smiled.

"Well we are in the nicer part of Starling City. Let's see if you are saying the same thing when you find yourself in the Glades."  
"That's where your wife was murdered, right?" Felicity asked without thinking. Malcolm's eyes narrowed and Felicity cringed. "You do not have to answer that. Totally inappropriate of me, bringing up your late wife and all. You know, that's a saying I'll never understand. She's not late for anything. She's dead. She has nothing to be late for. And there I go again, bringing up the whole dead wife th-"

"Lis," Donna interrupted, putting a hand on her shoulder. Felicity turned to her, face red from embarrassment and lack of air. "Breathe."

Malcolm chuckled. "That is one mouth you got on you. Could get you into a lot of trouble."

Despite his teasing voice, Felicity felt the words settling in her mind as a threat. She smiled falsely at Malcolm before rubbing her sweaty palms on her jeans. She preoccupied herself with a loose thread on her shirt for a while. When she finally looked up, Malcolm was looking straight at them. His eyes flickering around hesitantly. She wished that he would just say what he had to say so he could get his intense eyes off her.

"Malcolm what is it?" Donna asked, the hand around Felicity's shoulder tensing. Malcolm shook his head, pursing his lips pensively. Felicity felt something akin to dread bubbling in her chest. Malcolm knew how to answer everything, she presumed it was due to being a successful business man. He manipulated his words to make sure everyone was satisfied, no matter however vague he made himself sound. Felicity had yet to see him struggle with words. She knew that the words about to come out his mouth would change their entire trip.

"Well, you know I haven't seen Tommy in three years. I just...want to be on his nice list," Malcolm explained, Donna looked at him intently knowing he wasn't finished saying what he wanted to say. "I don't think introducing him to a new woman so soon after his mother's death would be the best idea."

"Are you having second thoughts?" Donna asked, voice remaining neutral. Felicity arched her eyebrow, there was no way this man changed his mind so fast. Is there?

"No. No. Nothing like that. I'm just saying maybe it would be better if Tommy didn't know we were an item," Malcolm said. Understanding dawned on Donna's face.

"Oh. You want me to pretend that I'm just the nanny," Donna said. Malcolm looked hesitant as he nodded once. Donna smiled softly, reaching for Malcolm's shoulder. She rubbed it softly.

"Oh Malcolm. I would never do anything intentionally that you think would hinder your relationship with your son. If you think this's what would be best for him than Felicity and I will keep our relationship a secret," Donna said softly. Malcolm beamed, reaching up to hold Donna's hand in his own.

Felicity couldn't erase the dread that was quickly crawling through her entire body.

* * *

Felicity knew they had arrived when the car pulled up to an elaborately designed gates with two imposing stone pillars holding it up. She gulped, feeling the need to run her hands over her frizzy ponytail. Her eyes widened as the car pulled into the property. Felicity gasped audibly as she took in the expanse of land before her. She had yet to see a house despite the gate clearly belonging to the Queens. All she was treeless fields of bright green grass. The scene was a painter's wet dream. In the distance she saw a dark creature.

"What's that?" Felicity asked pinty a small finger in the direction of the creature. Malcolm took a quick glance at the creature.

"That is one of the Queen's horses," Malcolm nonchalantly responded. Felicity's eyes widened slightly, never having seen a live horse before.

"Of course they'd have horses," she mumbled beneath her breathe. She didn't notice how her mother tensed.

"Wait. This is the Queen residence? As in Robert Queen?" Donna asked rapidly, her hands moving around before her nervously. Malcolm arched an eyebrow at her.

"Yes. This is where the nanny left Thomas. Why?" Malcolm asked. Donna shook her head, smiling tensely.

"Oh nothing. Nothing," she said. Malcolm gave her a searching look before he turned back in his seat. Felicity looked at her mother who was looking off into the distance pensively. She was so worried that she didn't even notice that the house was coming into view until they were right in front of it.

She cleared her throat in an attempt to get the bile to stop rising up her throat. The mansion was flawless and looked like it was a misplaced European museum commemorating the Edwardian era. It was tudor architecture and perfectly placed hedges. Vines were crawling up the mansions walls. It really could have been perceived as a rustic home if it wasn't gargantuan. Instead, the mansion practically oozed luxury. Hiring someone to landscape the property probably cost four times as much as her mother made in a year. It was impeccable and Felicity knew she did not belong here. She was a struggling girl from Vegas who's most expensive pair of pants cost twenty dollars. God knows that the Queens would probably drape gold over their bodies if they could get away with passing it as fashion. Hell, the sneakers on her feet were her dirty converse that honestly should have been thrown out a year ago when the sole started falling off. They would tear her apart.

"Maybe we should stay in the car Malcolm. I don't want to ambush Tommy," Donna offered. Malcolm nodded back at her.

"That's probably what's best. The Queens would probably invite us to dinner if we entered and Tommy would be overwhelmed."

Felicity would have made a quip about Merlyn being gone for three years and not knowing his son well enough to make such an assumption but that would mean having to enter and probably eat dinner with Starling City's royalty. She'd rather bite her tongue until it fell off and choke on it. Being babbling, unsure of herself Felicity Smoak was scary enough in a classroom full of kids her age. She'd probably be the first person to actually die of embarrassment if she managed to make a fool of herself in front of some of the most elite people in the world. So she shrank back in her seat as Malcolm was swallowed by the gigantic mansion.

"Lis, aren't you the least bit excited about this. Look at how beautiful that house is," Donna marveled. Felicity shrugged.

"Our house was beautiful too."

"Our _apartment_ was falling apart."

"Every home is falling apart in some way."

"Not this one," Donna said, her eyes trailing up the vines on the walls.

"Ollie, I'll be back soon so I can whip you at Mario Karts!"

"Tommy you've been saying you can beat me for the past two hours. Maybe you shouldn't talk so big," a voice, she assumed belonged to Oliver Queen, teased. She had done some research before they had arrived so she was aware that the Queen family was close to the Merlyns. Pictures scattered the internet of large and grand barbeques and yacht parties between the two families. She knew the basics about each family member. Robert Queen was the typical successful man. Media constantly accused him of having affairs but every time his mistresses popped up with convoluted stories about their secret love life, it would only take a few days for them to be titled gold diggers and Robert Queen to be vindicated. Felicity was sure she could get to the bottom of it with a few keystrokes but she didn't find it in herself to care enough. Moira Queen was a beautiful, stoic woman whose hair was immovably perfect in every single picture she took. News about a rumored pregnancy had recently surfaced as well. Oliver Queen was three years older than her and had instantly found his way into America's heart. Ever since an interview with Good Morning America at four years old, everyone immediately loved him. He was a charming boy with vague enough answers to every question he was asked to intrigue millions of people. Needless to mention he was always immaculately dressed and was ridiculously handsome. When Felicity saw the pictures online she hadn't expected him to be so intensely beautiful in person. The internet had a way of glorifying celebrities and editing them until they looked like divine creatures. Felicity had assumed that when she met Oliver Queen his eyes wouldn't be as blue as they were in the pictures, his hair wouldn't look as soft and his jaw would definitely not be as strong. For once in her life, she was completely wrong. Even from this distance, she could see his eyes were a fierce blue and his jaw could cut stone. He was smiling brightly at Tommy, with his perfect white teeth, as they did an intricate handshake. Thomas Merlyn stood a head shorter than him but equally as pretty with swooping black hair and a contagious, warm smile. His face crinkled around his eyes giving them a squinty appearance and making him resemble a puppy. He wasn't as jaw droppingly perfect as Oliver but he was handsome nonetheless and looked much more approachable than the taller Oliver Queen. When Malcolm appeared behind them and placed a hand on Tommy's shoulder, his kind demeanor immediately changed. He flinched away from his father and dramatically rolled his eyes. Even Oliver had tensed up, smile wavering briefly. Felicity cringed. That was harsh.

All too soon, they were walking towards the car. Each step making her more and more nervous. Tommy was a foot ahead of Malcolm, making sure to keep space between them. He looked rightfully pissed. Malcolm had the decency to give him some space. Tommy ripped the door open and Felicity felt a gush of air hit her.

"Bye Ollie," he called out before thrusting himself into the car and slamming the door shut. Felicity flinched. Malcolm got in soon after. Suddenly nervous, Felicity shrunk back in her seat and hid behind Donna, who, despite looking bit tense, didn't seem too nervous.

"Who are they?" Tommy bit out, as though they weren't in the car. Malcolm turned to his son.

"That is Donna Smoak, your new nanny, and that is Felicity Smoak, her daughter. They'll be living with us from now on," Malcolm announced. Felicity gulped as Tommy looked impassively at her mother before he leaned forward and looked at her. His eyes scanned over her face rapidly. At the moment he was unemotional, very different from the vibrant boy she had seen seconds earlier. Felicity broke eye contact, deciding to look at her jeans again. She didn't really know what to say in this situation and she didn't want to start babbling and accidentally bring up his dead mother or something equally as traumatizing.

"Planning on leaving for another three years Pops?" Tommy asked sarcastically. Felicity's eyes snapped towards the younger Merlyn whose arms were crossed in defiance. Malcolm looked like his muscles were bulging beneath his clothes but he remained collected.

"No Thomas, that is not my intention this time," Malcolm responded. Tommy sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he responded, before placing headphones in his ears and avoiding eye contact by looking out the window. Felicity shrank back into her seat, surprised that her mother hadn't tried to lighten the mood yet. Instead, Donna sat stiffly, just as tense as Malcolm. Felicity felt like the air had grown thicker. What had they gotten themselves into?

* * *

"I can order food," Donna suggests; it's the first thing anyone has said since they started their drive to the Merlyn mansion. Tommy was already half way up one of the two staircases that stood parallel to each, which of course lead Felicity to question the need for two staircases right next to each other. Malcolm gives Donna a pained look. She places a hand on his arm.

"He'll come around," she whispers. Malcolm smirks hesitantly at her, before nodding. Donna looks at Felicity.

"What about you kid? Hungry?" Donna asks. Felicity shakes her head, remaining unusually quiet.

"You'll learn to love it here Felicity," Malcolm promises. Felicity shrugs, not knowing how else to respond. Donna frowns.

"So where will I be sleeping?" she finally asks. Malcolm smiles brightly.

"I had my interior designer decorate two guest rooms to make you guys feel more comfortable."

"We only left four hours ago," Felicity says, eyebrow quirked. Malcolm shrugged.

"You'd be surprised at what people would do for a little bit of money."

"Thank you but I'm sure the original blanket would have been just as comfortable as the blankets your designer bought for me now."

"Just trying to make you feel comfortable," Malcolm said, Felicity's sensitive hearing detected a hidden bite in his words. She smiled tightly at him, trying to seem as grateful as possible. He began to lead her and her mother up one of the stair cases. Donna followed him closely while Felicity stood a few feet back, admiring every crevice in the mansion.

"Your rooms are in different wings. I hope you don't mind. I figured since you are watching Tommy you should be close to him and there are only three bedrooms in my wing," Malcolm said, back turned to his guests.

"Wait. Why isn't my mom sleeping in your room?"

"Tommy sleeps near by, he won't believe Donna is just the nanny if she was sleeping in the same room as me."

"But didn't you say you had our rooms made up by your designer?" Donna asked.

"Yes. I don't see your point."  
"We just recently decided that I was going to pretend to be just the nanny. How did you know I'd need another room."

"Well I figured you'd understand my reasons," Malcolm said, turning to Donna. Donna stood straight, eyebrows arched.

"Since when could you see the future. What if I didn't want to play nanny?" Donna asked, arms crossed. Malcolm chuckled.

"Well you did end up agreeing with me anyways. No use in discussing it now," Malcolm said, planting a brief kiss on Donna's cheek. She sighed and uncrossed her arms.

"Are you okay with this Felicity?" Donna asked. Felicity had to stop herself from chuckling at such a loaded question. What is "this" exactly? Moving away from her only friends? Changing schools? Having to fake her way through all this luxury? Or did she just mean having a room that was isolated from everyone else's? She wanted to ask her mother but then she got a glimpse of her large hopeful eyes and she couldn't bare ruining this for her.

"It's not like we are in different buildings," she replied nonchalantly. They stopped in front of a door in the middle of the hallway and Felicity sucked in a breathe. It was a normal door. There was nothing spectacular. The knob may have been a little brighter than usual but she was just relieved it wasn't made out of gold. Effortlessly and without a creak, Malcolm opened the door into the room Felicity knew she'd be building a life in.

She held her breathe as she tried desperately not to gape at the palace before her. In the center of the room was a canopy bed frame, that she assumed was holding a california king sized mattress. Sheer pink cloth was draped over the canopy so that it looked like the bed was its own island. A dozen pillows of various sizes and shades of pink and purple were scattered on top of the pale pink comforter. The way were an eggshell white and held elaborately painted canvases of flowers and butterflies. There was a large television against the wall in front of the bed. Mahogany dressers and a vanity filled up the remaining space despite the fact that she knew there was a walk in closet attached to the bedroom. It was intense, bright and very pink. Not that she minded. Pink was a pretty color.

"How do you like it?" Malcolm asked cheekily. She was overwhelmed and kind of uncomfortable but the room was truly every girl's dream. She turned to Malcolm and managed to whip up a genuine smile.

"Thank you Malcolm. It's beautiful."  
"Well I'm glad you liked it. There is a bathroom attached to your room. You'll find the door to get into the bathroom through the closet. I'm sure you want to freshen up and sort through your things."

"Yeah, that would be great," Felicity responded.

"You sure you don't wanna see my room?" Donna asked.

"I'm still processing that this one is mine. I'll check yours out when I get settled," Felicity breathed out. Donna smiled at her daughter, pulling her in for a hug.

"Okay Merlyn, lead the way," Donna says, already out the door before Malcolm can respond.

Felicity sank to the floor the minute they were out of sight. She took some shaky breaths as her eyes rapidly moved through the entire room. She was shaking involuntarily and her eyes were burning with the need to cry. There she was in a beautiful room, in an elaborate mansion, on an expensive property, in beat up converse and cheap jeans. The more she thought about how unprepared she was for all of this, the more difficult it was to keep her tears at bay. Even the air smelled differently. Felicity detected a lingering floral essence in it and for some reason the subtle scent reminded her of poison. She was dragging her finger over the hardwood floors around her but for some reason she couldn't feel anything. Feeling frustrated and desperate, she did what any girl her age would do. She brought her knees to her chest and cried as silently as possible. Not that it mattered. She could have screamed until she lost her breathe and passed out. No one would hear her in this monstrous house. She rocked back and forth and cleared her clogged up throat. She cried for what felt like an hour, wondering how many tears could escape her before she ran out of body fluids to expel.

It wasn't until her glasses fogged up from breathing too heavily that she finally willed herself to stop crying. Making herself breathe normally took a bit more time. She stood up on shaky legs and walked to the vanity to look at herself. The sight alone made her want to cry all over again. She looked so sad. She wondered if she had worn the same expression when she was with her mother and Malcolm. Had they noticed? Is that why Malcolm had seemed a bit more defensive than usual earlier in the day?

She looked out the window and noticed that the sky was beginning to darken. Her stomach began to growl and tear at her insides reminding her that she hadn't eaten since breakfast. She should have taken her mother's offer about getting food. Now she was hungry and had no idea where the kitchen was. She figured she had two options. She could go to take a shower and go to bed so that she wouldn't be focused on her hunger or she could wander the house until she stumbled upon something to eat. Just as she was about to reach for a robe, her stomach began attacking her again with dramatic sound effects to add icing on the cake. She rolled her eyes. Wandering and stumbling it was.

She tried to stay as close to the walls as possible. For some reason standing in the middle of the hallway made her feel smaller than she already was. Maybe it was because she felt lost with so much space surrounding her. With so much space she could fall and nothing would catch her. If she stood by the wall at least she could prop herself up. Her stomach growled so loud this time that she didn't hear the distant voices at first. Praying that it was a housekeeper, she followed the sound.

She found herself standing outside a dark room, a dim blue tinted light escaping into the hall. Felicity rolled her eyes. Of course someone would leave the TV on when they left the room. They had people to turn it off for them. Felicity walked in to turn off the TV. She stopped abruptly at the sight of Tommy Merlyn. He was extremely quietly as he stared intently at the screen, totally disregarding her presence. Felicity's eyes flickered to the screen and she immediately felt like she was invading Tommy's privacy. On the screen was a fuzzy video of a beautiful women with unruly hair reading a story to a young Tommy as he curled up with his blanket. She saw Tommy's shoulders shake a little and cursed herself for not making her presence known.

"I'm sorry," she said, and Tommy's face shot towards her. Realizing that he probably looked like a mess, he wiped away rampant tears and quickly shuffled to turn off the TV. When he didn't respond, she spoke again. "I..I just haven't eaten since this morning. I don't know where my mom is and I...I'm hungry. I went looking for the kitchen but I didn't know where it was so I just started wandering and I heard the voice and-"

"Your mom and my dad left a little while ago. I thought you had gone with them but apparently I'm not the only kid my dad abandons," Tommy said bitterly.

"I'm sorry."

"I'll bring you to the kitchen," Tommy said stiffly, walking out briskly. Felicity lightly jogged to catch up with him. She wrapped her arms around herself and walked close to the wall again. If Tommy noticed how close she was to the wall, he didn't mention it. Then again he didn't really mention much. Felicity wasn't expecting much. If she was scared about how much was changing, maybe he was too.

They had reached the kitchen relatively quickly and Felicity cursed herself for not memorizing the way Tommy took to get there. Tommy started searching for snacks the minute he got into the kitchen. He grabbed some popcorn and put it in the microwave. He climbed the counter and grabbed some Oreos from the top cabinet. Felicity stared as he moved effortlessly and silently around the large kitchen. She suddenly felt a little sad for the rich boy.

"Well? Are you going to eat?" Tommy asked a little bitterly.

"You know. I lost my daddy too," she mumbled and lowered her eyes when she saw Tommy's eyes widened, "I mean he didn't die but he left. I don't remember him but my mom loved him. She was sad when he left. I know it's probably not the same thing. At least...at least you knew your mom loved you. At least it looked like she loved you in the video. I don't know if she really did but-"  
"Felicity?" Tommy asked and Felicity's head snapped back up. "That was your name right? Felicity?"

"Yeah."

"Are you going to eat?" Tommy asked again.. Felicity blushed, nodding rapidly.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry," she mumbled, looking around the kitchen for some bread and cold cuts. She proceeded to make herself a sandwich. Tommy gathered up his things silently and was about to leave when he turned back to Felicity. Felicity waited patiently for him to begin speaking.

"I was going to watch some TV. Do you want to watch it with me?" Tommy asked hesitantly. Felicity smiled softly, grabbing her sandwich and scurrying after him.

* * *

Half way through the third episode of Full House, Felicity and Tommy had already finished the entire bag of popcorn and half the Oreos. They hadn't talked much but felt comfortable laughing with each other at the shenanigans of the Tanner family. Tommy reached for the remote to mute the commercial.  
"So, do you know how long you guys are staying here?" Tommy asked harmlessly. Felicity shrugged.

"I don't think we are leaving anytime soon," she said, resisting the urge to say 'unfortunately'. Tommy nodded.

"How old are you?"

"Eight. What about you?" Felicity asked, even though she already knew.

"You know about me. I'm everywhere."

"Just because I know _about _you doesn't mean I know who you are. Anyone can look you up on the internet," Felicity said. Tommy smiled.

"Well in that case, my name is Tommy and I'm eleven," Tommy said charmingly. Felicity giggled.

"I knew that silly. I did look you up a little."

"Oh yeah, my dad was talking about how good you are with computers. That's pretty cool."

Felicity shrugged.

"I like it. What do you like?" Felicity asked. Tommy looked away pensively.

"I don't know. I've never thought about it," Tommy said plucking another Oreo out the box and dipping it in his milk. Felicity followed his lead and grabbed another Oreo for herself.

"You seem to like Oliver."

"How'd you know his name?"

"I looked him up too."

"Of course you did. Don't you think that's a little weird?" Tommy asked curiously.

"Don't _you_ think it's a little weird that people have an internet full of facts about people at their fingertips and they choose _not _to tap into it?"

Tommy chuckled, putting his hands up defensively.

"Fair enough," Tommy said, reaching for the remote and unmuting the TV.  
Felicity smiled contentedly and leaned back on the comfortable sofa. Another three episodes of Full House and Felicity began to struggle to stay awake. After curling up into a ball on the edge of the sofa, Felicity lost the battle to her intense eye fluttering and fell asleep.

* * *

"Tommy! Where are you?"was the first thing Felicity heard in the morning. She was so startled that she jerked right off the sofa and landed face first on the floor. Groaning, she looked round and noticed the trash they had accumulated through the night. _They were so dead if the person who was looking for Tommy was Malcolm._

"Tommy I'm not down to play hide and seek. Where are you?" the voice called out. Felicity sighed in relief when she didn't recognize the tone of the person's voice. Crawling over to Tommy, she shook him a little.

"Five more minutes, I swear," he mumbled under his breathe. Felicity giggled and shook him again. His eyes fluttered open slowly, hair sticking in all different directions.

"'Licity, why are you up so early?" Tommy yawned. Felicity looked at the clock. It was past 12.

"First of, it's not early, and secondly, you have a visitor," just as she finished her sentenced an out of breathe Oliver burst into the room.

"Oh there you ar...who's this?" Oliver asked when his eyes shifted over Felicity. Felicity blushed, smoothing out the wrinkled up shirt.

"This is Felicity. She's my new nanny's daughter," Tommy explained. Oliver acknowledged her with a nod before redirecting his attention back to Tommy. Felicity started nervously picking up the trash around the room.

"How'd you get here Ollie?" Tommy asked tiredly.

"I told my driver that mom gave me permission to leave," Oliver said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Did she?" Tommy asked.

"Define permission," Oliver said slyly. Tommy laughed, giving him a high five.

"You're my idol," Tommy joked. Felicity rolled her eyes with her back turned to them.

"So do you wanna sneak out and bike over to Laurel's? Get some ice cream or something?"

"I'm down."

"Shouldn't you guys tell someone where you are going?" Felicity finally spoke up. Tommy had the decency to look a bit flustered at the prospect of leaving without permission. Oliver just smiled cockily.

"You know Felicity, you are probably right. We should tell someone," Oliver said. Felicity grinned, throwing the trash away in the garbage. Just as she went to gather up her and Tommy's cups, Oliver spoke again.

"Felicity. We are going to Laurel's house. There. Told someone. Let's go Tommy."

The pair giggled. Felicity turned abruptly to them, glaring.

"That is not what I meant."

"It sure sounded like what you meant," Oliver countered, smile still prominent on his face. Felicity huffed just as another figure entered the room.

"There you kids are. Donna made breakfast. Oh! Oliver you're here," Merlyn announced. Felicity noticed how Tommy immediately tensed, frowning slightly. Oliver's smile was still as bright as ever but Felicity detected a bit of anger in his eyes.

"Sure am Mr. Merlyn," Oliver said cheerily.

"Does your mom know you're here?" Malcolm asked, crossing his arms over his imposing chest. Oliver's eyes twinkled devilishly.

"She does. She's known where I've been for the past three years."

"Three years! You hear that Pops, must be a record!" Tommy said sarcastically in a chipper tone. Felicity couldn't help the giggle that bubbled in her throat at their tag team joke. Malcolm narrowed his eyes at her, causing her to cover the giggle with a fake cough and look down at the cups in her hands.

"Well you are welcome to join us for breakfast Oliver," Malcolm said, walking out the room again. Felicity looked up and noticed Oliver and Tommy approaching the door.

"Where are you guys going?" she asked timidly.

"We already told you mom," Oliver said, walking out the room before she could form a rebuttal. Tommy mouthed a quick sorry before scurrying after him.

Felicity rolled her eyes.

_Stupid rich boys._


End file.
